The Argument
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: Goku and Chichi get in an argument over if Gohan should train or not. Chichi only wants her son to study, and Goku wants him to aid the Z-Fighters. Finally, Goku gets mad. It's rare for the happy-go-lucky sayian to get angered, so What happens when he does get angry? What will Chichi do? Does she ever turn down her big lug? Read and find out. A story requested By Lark Angel


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
AN: A story requested by Lark Angel. Tell me if you enjoyed eit!**_

Goku was a nervous wreck. Him, Piccolo and Gohan were heading back to the Son house, to tell Chichi the news.

Piccolo sensed Goku's discomfort. "Don't worry about it."

Gohan looked at his mentor with a confused look on his face. But instead of saying anything, he faced back forward.

"Yes but we really need gohan and I have a feeling that chichi will not give in without a fight" Goku answered.

"Hn." Piccolo grunted. THey continued to fly.

**LATER  
**As they touched down, Goku was scared to the bones.

_We're going to need all the help that we can get. Chi needs to understand._

They walked to the house. Before someone could knock, the door swung open, a flushed looking Chichi behind it.

"GOHAN!" She exclaimed, running towards her baby boy. She wrapped him in a huge bear hug.

"Hey mom." Gohan's face was turning pink, but inside, he was happy.

"I'm staying out of this one." Piccolo said gruffly, now floating off of the ground.

"But Piccolo! You can't leave me hanging." The full sayian blurted out, his face in one of horror.

"Just do it." He flew off.

Turning his attention back to his wife, Goku rubbed the back of his head.  
_How am I going to do this now?_

Finally, Goku looked up, his eyes meeting his wife's. He flinched. The raven haired woman was now standing upright, glaring at him. Her hands were balled into fists. "Your not telling me something, Goku." Her voice was in a calm tone, alerting that she was already pissed.

"Now Chi, don't be mad. It's about Gohan's training." Goku put his hands up, defensively.

"Gohan, go study. No fussing." Se growled.

Gohan heeded the warning in his moms voice and complied without argument. He walked away, dragging his feet. He didn't want to do stupid boring homework.

Once Chichi was sure that her son was out of earshot, she looked at Goku again with a level gaze. "Now why would I let you do that? What is this about?"

"Um, you see, they're are these androids that are coming in three years, and we need Gohan. They are supposed to be really strong, cause, you see, a future kid came to the past telling us that in three years, theses androids will be coming for us." Goku was trying to get out as much as possible before Chichi would get mad. So, wit another deep breath, he told her the rest of the story. After, the red faced sayian just stood there, looking at the ground.

"YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET MY SON TRAIN JUST TO GO FIGHT THESES ANDROIDS?!" Chichi screeched. She pushed herself closer to Goku. Her dark eyes were filled with anger.  
_Like I'm going to let Gohan train. His studies are more important._

"Yes." It was said quietly.

"No _way _am _I _going to let _you _train our son. His _studies _are more _important." _

"But, Chi, the world depends on it." The man said. He was getting irritated.

"The world means nothing to Gohan's studies. They come first. I want my on to grow up to be a scholar, not a heeligan like your gang." She was growing complacent, thinking that she had her Goku in his place.

"_Hey! _We aren't a gang. We are a group, the Z-Fighters, and we save the world. And, get this right, if we don't have Gohan, and all the rest of us lose, and he is the last one, his studies will forever be put on hold. Life as we know it will never be the same with these monstrosities on the loose, killing everybody."  
_Come on, get on this with me._

"YOU DARE TELL ME THAT MY SON WILL DISCONTINUE HIS STUDIES IF HE DOESN'T TRAIN?!" The woman was back to screaming. "What have I done wrong?' Ters formed in the corner of her eyes. Goku now felt bad.

"Hey," He said in a soft tone. He put his arms around his mate. "You did nothing wrong. We just need him. You _have _to let him. Please."

Chichi went still and rigid. In a calm tone, she said, "I will not let Gohan train. His studies mean more to me then the end of the world."

Anger filled Goku. He tried to keep it down. "But it wouldn't matter then. I'm telling you-" He said through his teeth, before getting cut off by his wife.

She slapped him, pulling away. "And this is what I'm telling you. Gohan will study not-"

"DANGIT CHICHI!" Goku roared. He couldn't get to her with out this. He rarely ever got mad. But this was an exception. Chichi flinched, stumbling back. She was filled with a terror in the pit of her stomach. "Gohan is the key. We need him. If you want to take his place in studying, by Kami, do it. But my son needs to to do this. Right now, you don't think that it is important that people are going to die now, you will be later on, when everyone you care about is gone." Goku said in a calmer tone, but still pissed.  
_This has to get through her head! Come on!_

Chichi stood her ground, now thinking about it. "But my son should be learning, not fighting." She tried one last time.

"Look, Chi, I know he should be, but if you let him now, I promise that he will be able to study for however long you want him too after." Goku was desperate now.

The woman was still scared. Even though Goku had calmed down, she knew that it could flair out at any moment.  
_That does sound good. I guess I would regret it. Oh, that would be great, him studying nonstop._

Goku could see the change in his lovers eyes. He grew excited again.  
_She is coming around!_

Chichi gave a sigh of resignation. "Okay, but you promised that he could study after. I'm trusting you on this." She said it with a soft tone.

Goku's heart expanded, and joy filled him. Running to his wife, he enveloped her with a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Can't breath!" Chichi gasped. Her voice was rugged.

"Oops, sorry." The tall man gave her a kiss on her lips and let her go. But his arms were still around her. "I love you, Chi."

"I love you too, you big lug. I could never say no to you." She replied, love shining in her eyes.

There was a big rumbling sound.

Goku blushed. "Chi, before we do, can you make us food? I'm STARVING!"


End file.
